Hands Sealed With A Kiss
by ry0kiku
Summary: Ketika melihat tubuh yang selalu tegap itu terkapar di tanah dan mata hijau yang selalu riang itu diliputi bayang-bayang, Romano pun menyadari, bahwa Spain yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi. SpaMano oneshot.


Title: Hands Sealed With A Kiss  
Characters: S. Italy/Romano/Lovino, Spain/Antonio  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Om Hidekaz, Tsunaida Te ni Kisu wo is sung by Kobayashi Sanae  
Summary: Ketika melihat tubuh yang selalu tegap itu terkapar di tanah dan mata hijau yang selalu riang itu diliputi bayang-bayang, Romano pun menyadari, bahwa Spain yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi. SpaMano oneshot.

**Sebenernya benda ini sudah selesai entah dari jaman kapan, tapi berhubung saya masih tinggal di kolong jembatan (aka belum pasang internet) jadi harus nunggu sampai bisa pinjam komputer kampus. Ah, dan tumben-tumbenan saya bikin Spamano… jangan-jangan dua episode penuh hint Spamano (dan secuil TurkeySpain XP *dilempar karavan*) itu telah mengembalikan saya ke jalan yang benar? –plak- (suara hati: tidakkkk masih pingin nulis uke!Spainnn *dihajarmassa*) **

**Warning: Sho-ai. Kissing. Romano's colorful language. Half-assed research - history inaccuracy (there, I said it!) Ummm… nggak yakin siapa semenya *shot*. Oh, dan ini bukan songfic.**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)**

* * *

TING, TONG! TING, TONG!

Alis _auburn_ itu berkerut, jemari dengan tidak sabar memencet tombol bel di depan pintu kayu sederhana yang tak kunjung terbuka. Mata berwarna madu itu melirik sekilas jam tangannya, bibirnya mengumpat sesaat dengan suara pelan, sebelum akhirnya kepalan tangannya maju sebagai usaha terakhirnya.

"_Spagna! Idiota Spagna_! Aku tahu kamu di dalam! Buka pintunya, dammit!" Pemuda Italia pemarah itu berteriak, menggedor pintu rumah mantan _motherland_-nya dengan biadab.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia berdiri di sini, tapi pemuda Spanyol tolol itu tak kunjung juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Tak mungkin dia tidak ada di rumah; dia tahu Spain sudah hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah kecuali untuk mengurus ladang tomatnya dan ikut rapat kenegaraan. Dan terkadang hang out dengan kedua temannya yang sama-sama bego itu, walaupun frekuensinya sudah semakin jarang (tidak, dia _tidak_ men-stalk Spaniard bego itu, oke? Kebetulan saja mereka ada di tempat yang sama di waktu yang sama. Samasekalibukanstalking) Dan dia juga tahu, Spain sudah cukup disibukkan dengan urusan dalam negeri untuk keseringan hang out lagi. Tunggu... jangan-jangan...

"_Spagna!_ Buka pintunya sekarang atau kupanggilkan mafia!" Dia kembali menggedor pintu, tapi kali ini didasari emosi baru. Semoga saja ini tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan...

_"Idiota Spag-!"_

Tangannya terhenti ketika kepalannya tidak lagi menghantam pintu kayu, melainkan pipi seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Dia hanya bisa mengawasi dengan tercengang ketika personifikasi _Reino de Espana_ itu terhuyung-huyung sejenak sambil berkata lemah "pagi...Lovi..." sebelum akhirnya tepar dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

_"I-I-IDIOTAAAA!"_

* * *

Sudah bukan hal yang asing bagi seorang Romano untuk cemberut. Demikian juga bagi seorang Romano untuk marah-marah dan berkata kasar untuk menutupi hatinya yang diam-diam penuh penyesalan. Spain sangat mengerti hal itu, jadi dia hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan saat Romano mengompres pipinya yang bengkak. Wajah pemuda Italia itu memerah bagaikan tomat ranum di musim hujan sementara mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menyumpah dengan suara rendah. Ah, sungguh imut memang mantan koloninya itu. Yang paling imut di seluruh dunia...

"K-Kenapa cengar-cengir sendiri, bastard! Bayangin yang macem-macem ya!"

_Ups. Siapapun akan berpikiran macam-macam kalau melihat wajahmu yang imut dan sikapmu yang penuh _denial_ itu, _my cute henchman_._

Memendam bisikan hatinya, Spain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, cengiran mesum-yang-dengan-lihai-disamarkannya-jadi-cukup-inosen masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku senang Lovi datang mengunjungiku! Ah, ternyata Lovi merindukanku~"

Romano mendengus sambil menyingkirkan kompres dan mulai membuka bungkus _band-aid_. "Nggak usah ge'er deh. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini kita ada rapat tahunan?"

Mendengar itu, rahang Spain pun jatuh secara tidak elit. Rapat tahunan! Gawat, dia benar-benar lupa... Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia disibukkan oleh banyak hal ditambah kondisinya yang sedang...

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Makanya aku datang menjemputmu, _bastard_." Wajah cemberut itu memerah dengan sangat imut ketika pemuda Italia itu menempelkan plester ke pipinya, sedikit menekannya untuk memastikannya menempel dengan benar, tidak menghiraukan mantan _motherland_-nya yang menjerit tertahan.

"Adududuh Lovi~ pelan-pelan dong... Sakit nih..."

"Tahan dikit napa sih! Ini semua salahmu, _bastard_!"

"Tapi yang nonjok kan Lovi..."

"Berisik! Udah, cepet siap-siap sana! Meeting mulai dua jam lagi!"

Ah, asalkan dia bisa melihat wajah cemberut yang memerah dengan sangat manis itu, ditonjok berkali-kali pun dia relaaaa~

"O-Oi, _bastard_! Jangan ngiler! Jorok, tahu!"

Ups. Fantasinya sedikit kejauhan.

Masih dengan senyum (mesum) tersungging di wajahnya, Spain berdiri dari sofa, menggaruk kepalanya sambil menguap.

"Masih ada dua jam kan? Aku buat sarapan dulu ya. Kamu mau makan apa, Lovi? _Paella_? Dengan bumbu cinta?" Spaniard itu mengedip, tahu benar bahwa _gesture_ sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Lovi-nya jadi semerah tomat dan bergumam "_Bastard_." yang kalau diterjemahkan dengan tsundere-translator yang sudah di-build-in di otak Spain, terdengar seperti: "Aduhh Tonio~ apapun yang pakai tomat pasti aku makan~ apalagi kalau kamu yang buat~"

Pemuda Spanyol itu kembali tersenyum-senyum gaje, memendam hasrat untuk memeluk pemuda Italia pujaannya dan berlalu untuk mengambil mangkuk dan talenan untuk mengocok telur dan memotong bawang...

…ketika _itu_ kembali menyerang.

* * *

Romano memalingkan mukanya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, mengutuk dirinya yang begitu mudah memerah di depan Spaniard tak tahu malu itu. Cih, padahal rayuan si bangsat itu sebegitu gombal, dan entah sudah berapa gadis yang tertipu senyumnya yang menawan dan wajahnya yang tam—_oh shit_, nggaknggaknggak. Pemuda Italia itu menampar pipinya sendiri, yang bahkan tanpa cermin pun dia tahu pasti sudah memerah dua kali lipat. Dia tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang terjerat karisma seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Dia Lovino Vargas, setengah personifikasi _Repubblica Italiana_, negara yang terkenal oleh romansa. Dia _tidak_ sedang memerah seperti remaja jatuh cinta, dia _tidak_ sedang membelai jemarinya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan pipi Spain yang panas membara...

Tunggu...

Panas?

Suara gedubrakan disusul keramik pecah membuyarkan laju pikirannya yang sudah kemana-mana. Pemuda Italia itu bangkit dari sofa, jantungnya berdebar seperti mau terbang ketika dilihatnya Spain sudah bersandar di konter dapur, tampak terengah-engah dan menekan sisi kepalanya. Di bawah kakinya, mangkuk keramik yang pecah dan beberapa butir telur berserakan.

"_Spagna!_Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bahkan diapun terkejut oleh kekhawatiran yang tampak sangat jelas dari nada suaranya. Namun semua itu dengan cepat terlupakan begitu dia berlutut di samping Spain dan berusaha membantunya bangkit; lengannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan dahi mantan Boss-nya dan dia nyaris terlonjak.

_Panas sekali!_

Dengan cepat dia mengubah posisinya jadi berlutut di depan Spain, tangannya kanannya meraba dahi pemuda Spanyol itu sementara tangan satunya menempel di dahinya sendiri. Alis _auburn _itu berkerut dalam campuran kemarahan dan kekhawatiran begitu menyadari perbedaan suhu yang jelas-jelas tidak menyehatkan.

"_Bastard! _Demam tinggi begini kenapa nggak bilang-bilang?"

_Merda… padahal dari tadi aku ada di dekatnya… kenapa bisa baru sadar sekarang?_

Mata hijau itu hanya balas menatapnya, sang pemilik masih tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap rambutnya—_gesture_ yang dari dulu selalu dilakukannya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang panasan. "T-Tidak apa-apa Lovi… Aku cuma…sedikit pusing…"

"Sedikit pusing _my ass_! Masih untung kamu nggak kejatuhan pisau tadi! Panas tinggi gini kok nekat mau masak! Minum obat sana! Biar aku yang masak!"

Spain masih tersenyum lemah, perlahan bangkit sambil berpegangan pada konter dan dirinya (tidak, dia TIDAK _blushing_ saat merasakan napas panas Spain begitu dekat dengan lehernya. !) Begitu akhirnya berdiri dengan dua kaki sendiri, Spaniard itu hanya menatapnya, _goofy smile _yang aduhai—coret—tampak sangat dungu itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Makasih Lovi, aku sudah agak baikan. Engg aku ambil obat dulu ya. Bisa minta tolong bereskan itu?" Dia memandang ceceran telur dan pecahan mangkuk dengan tatapan bersalah.

Romano tidak melihat alternatif lain untuk menjawab selain mengangguk dan berjongkok, mulai membersihkan lantai yang ternoda, sengaja menunduk sampai poninya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya guna menyamarkan kekhawatirannya. Semoga saja si bodoh itu cuma demam biasa. Dia sudah mulai mengambili pecahan keramik dan menaruhnya di plastik terpisah ketika realita menghantamnya.

Panas tiba-tiba... sakit kepala… _nausea_… Kalau dugaannya benar, berarti apa yang dialami Spain ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa sembuh oleh obat…

Kepalanya tersentak tiba-tiba oleh suara batuk keras diikuti bunyi gedubrakan yang kedua. Mata hazelnya melebar ngeri ketika dilihatnya Spain terkapar hanya beberapa langkah darinya, darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, membentuk genangan kecil di bawah dagunya. Saat itu saja, Romano merasa tidak berlebihan bila dikatakan dunia berhenti berputar selama beberapa detik yang menentukan.

"_SPAGNA!_"

* * *

Ahhhh... Inikah yang dinamakan surga?

Spain merasa sangat ringan, kepalanya seolah terlepas dari segala beban, segenap anggota tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang. Segala hal yang menghimpit pikirannya selama ini seolah menghilang, segala masalah dan tanggung jawab sebagai personifikasi negara yang membuatnya pusing seperti lenyap tak berbekas.

"...tonio dan aku...nggak bisa...kasih tahu..._potato bastard_..."

Suara itu... Romano?

Mata hijau itu mengerjap sesaat, dengan enggan kembali ke kenyataan. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan agak basah di dahinya, dan sekujur tubuhnya dibalut sesuatu yang hangat dan tebal. Kompres? Tempat tidur? Siapa yang...

"_Dammit!_ Berikan teleponnya ke si _potato bastard_, biar aku yang bicara! Kondisi Antonio KRITIS, tahu!"

Dia memaksakan kepalanya yang masih senut-senut seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum untuk menoleh pelan, dan walaupun masih samar-samar, dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan keriwil di sebelah kanan berdiri memunggunginya, tengah meneriaki gagang telepon yang berdiri di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"POKOKNYA ENTAH GIMANA CARANYA, SPAIN DAN SOUTH ITALY HARUS BOLEH ABSEN HARI INI, TITIK!"

Spain mengernyit sedikit ketika Romano membanting teleponnya, membuat telinga dan kepalanya berdenging sesaat. Pemuda Italia itu berbalik, sinar kemarahan dalam mata hazel itu berganti menjadi keterkejutan ketika bertemu mata emerald sang Spaniard.

"Anto—_Spagna!_ Kamu nggak apa-apa? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pingsan begitu, _dammit_! Dan kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau lagi sakit begini? Dasar bodoh!"

Spain tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar suara yang biasanya jutek dan kasar itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Ah, bahkan di saat sedang panik pun, mantan anak buahnya itu memang manis...

"Nggak apa-apa, Lovi. Jangan khawatir. Sudah biasa..."

"Apa maksudnya sudah biasa? Hal ini sudah terjadi lebih dari sekali?"

Ups.

Spain berusaha menghindari mata hazel Romano yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh selidik, keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Romano bahwa sudah beberapa minggu ini dia seringkali ambruk di saat tak tentu, dan ada masa-masa di mana dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi seharian, tahu-tahu saja saat dia terbangun langit sudah gelap berbintang. Bahkan tadi dia lama sekali baru bisa membukakan pintu bagi Romano karena dia sedang ada di kamar mandi memuntahkan...darah segar.

"Emmm…"

Ya. Bahkan diapun sudah menyadari, kondisinya hampir-hampir tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Dia sudah tidak punya koloni, ekonominya stagnansi, masalah sosial seperti pengangguran dan sebagainya masih belum teratasi… Sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah memprediksi, cepat atau lambat 'penyakit' ini pasti akan menghampiri. Dia tahu dirinya sudah tidak sekuat dulu; dirinya sekarang hanya sisa-sisa menyedihkan kekaisaran yang dahulu pernah hampir mendominasi lautan. Hanya saja, bagi Romano untuk melihatnya terpuruk seperti ini…

"B-Bukan apa-apa. Aku memang sudah tidak sekuat dulu, tapi aku pasti bisa melalui ini semua. Bagaimanapun, aku kan mantan _Boss_ Lovi. Oh ya, rapatnya..."

Terhuyung-huyung, Spain menyingkirkan kompresnya dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tindakan yang kurang bijaksana. Begitu meninggalkan bantal, sakit kepala hebat itu langsung menyerang, langit-langit seolah berputar, pandangannya sempat menggelap beberapa saat sampai dirasakannya tangan kuat mencengkeram bahunya, menahan tubuhnya yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"_Bastard,_ jangan macam-macam! Baru sejam yang lalu kamu muntah darah dan pingsan, sekarang tidur saja sana! Nggak usah pikirin rapat bodoh itu! Biar aku yang urus semuanya!"

Suara itu tampak sangat khawatir, mata hazel yang biasanya keras itu dipenuhi ekspresi...apa itu, kesedihan? Kekalutan? Apapun itu, bukanlah ekspresi yang ingin dilihat Spain dalam diri anak buahnya.

"Lovi... jangan khawatir, aku..."

Kalimatnya terputus ketika lengan itu merengkuh kuat dirinya, melingkupinya dalam kehangatan tubuh sang pemuda Italia. Sekali itu saja, Spain merasakan wajahnya memerah. Romano... Romano-nya... Memeluknya?

"Dasar bodoh! Seandainya aku yang muntah darah, seandainya aku yang pingsan mendadak, apakah kau tidak merasa cemas? Dasar _bastard_ nggak peka, nggak punya otak!"

Spain hanya terdiam, merasakan lengan yang memeluknya gemetar dan wajah yang terkubur di dadanya mengisak perlahan. Pemuda Spanyol itu memalingkan muka, kekalutan mewarnai ekspresinya. Seandainya Romano yang mengalami ini, pastilah dia sudah panik setengah mati. Pasti dia sudah lari ke sana kemari mencari jalan untuk membuatnya jadi lebih baik; entah meminjamkan modal, menaikkan impor, apapun itu. Tapi di saat dirinya sendiri seperti ini... tak sedikitpun dia pikirkan perasaan Romano...

"Aku khawatir sekali, _bastard_... D-Darahnya banyak sekali tadi. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah...kenyataan bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa. B-Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku datang dan kau sudah… kau sudah…" Jemari itu mengerat di bagian belakang kausnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat ketika pemuda Italia itu memeluknya semakin erat, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan. Spain tercenung sejenak, sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di bahu mantan anak buahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut _auburn _sang Italian.

"Maafkan aku, Lovi." Dia berbisik pelan, menaikkan satu tangannya untuk membelai lembut rambut sehalus sutra mantan koloninya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, makanya aku menyembunyikan kondisiku selama ini. Tetapi… sepertinya aku malah membuatmu semakin khawatir. Maafka..."

Dia bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan permintaan maafnya ketika Romano mencengkeram bahunya dan mendorongnya sampai terbaring di ranjang. Kepalanya sedikit berdenging karena kontak tiba-tiba dengan bantal, namun segala ketidaknyamanan itu punah ketika dia merasakan bibir Romano menyegel bibirnya. Rasa kagetnya bahkan belum hilang ketika lidah Romano menjilat lembut bibirnya, meminta akses memasuki bagian yang lebih dalam. Suhu ruangan mendadak terasa jauh lebih hangat ketika dia menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kontak intim bersama pemuda Italia yang disayanginya selama berabad-abad.

Setelah kontak itu berakhir atas dasar kebutuhan oksigen, Romano menarik kepalanya, dengan wajah yang sudah sewarna tomat, dan bergumam. "A-Aku ke dapur ambil makanan dulu. Kamu belum makan apa-apa dari pagi kan?" Dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Spain yang masih terpana menatap langit-langit kamar.

_

* * *

_

Aku baru saja… menciumnya.

Kata-kata itu terus terus terngiang sementara pemuda Italia itu mengiris bawang lalu asal memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang sudah dibumbui garam dan merica. Lupakan membuat _paella _atau pasta; Spain butuh sesuatu yang hangat dan cepat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, meraih tomat terdekat lalu mengirisnya juga, wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan buah (atau sayur, peduli amat) yang tengah diolahnya.

_Dia… terasa seperti tomat…_

Sudah sering dia mendengar Veneziano 'curhat'—coret—'pamer' padanya tentang bagaimana ciumannya dengan Germany terasa seperti campuran antara kentang dan sosis; yang membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Dia bersyukur walaupun dirinya dan Spain sangat berbeda, setidaknya mereka serupa dalam selera makanan. Tentu tidak perlu ditambahkan bahwa bibir Spain terasa seperti tomat terbaik yang pernah dicecapnya.

_Kira-kira... bagaimana reaksinya? Kaget? Senang? ...Canggung?_

Warna merah masih tersisa di wajah pucat itu bahkan saat dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Spain, menyuapinya sup tomat hangat yang dibuatnya tergesa-gesa, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"UHUK!"

Romano tersentak, refleks berdiri memegang bahu Spain begitu mendengarnya tersedak. "_Bastard_, kamu nggak apa-apa? Terlalu panas ya? Keasinan? Kebanyakan merica?" Bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli untuk menyamarkan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

Spain hanya memandangnya, senyum jahil tersungging di wajahnya. "Ahaha. Aku cuma pura-pura, Lovi sayang, habis kamunya diem terus sih. Masakanmu enak kok. Wortelnya mungkin agak kurang matang tapi selebihnya enak. Ahh Lovi, mestinya kamu lebih sering masak buatku~" Spaniard itu tersenyum lebar, mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Romano cepat memalingkan muka sebelum Spain melihat warna merah yang kembali mendominasi wajahnya, bibirnya mengerut dalam cemberut selagi dia menjejalkan sesendok sup lagi ke dalam mulut Spain, sengaja menggunakan tenaga ekstra sampai Spaniard itu benar-benar tersedak. Setelah berhasil menjejalkan tiga suapan lagi di sela-sela batuk pemuda Spanyol yang malang itu, Romano menyingkirkan mangkuk sup yang sudah hampir kosong itu, menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Spain yang masih terbatuk-batuk, diam-diam merasa sedikit bersalah.

_C-Cih, salah dia juga, sudah tahu sakit gitu masih dengan kurang kerjaannya ngejahilin orang…_

Mata hazelnya melirik sekilas Spain yang tengah meneguk air putihnya, sebelah tangan mengelus dadanya untuk meringankan batuknya. Mau tidak mau dia teringat masa-masa waktu Spain masih sebuah kekaisaran berjaya, dan dia, South Italy, masih berstatus anak buahnya. Dia dulu juga pernah jatuh sakit, flu kalau tidak salah, dan di saat itu Spain membatalkan semua urusan diplomasinya dan tinggal seharian di rumah untuk mengurusnya. Dia teringat Spain memasak untuknya, memberinya obat penurun panas, memasang penghangat di kamarnya, bahkan menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia juga teringat Spain memegang tangannya, menyanyikan _lullaby _untuknya, mengecup dahinya sesaat sebelum dia memasuki alam mimpi...

"_Gracias, Lovinito_. Supnya enak."

Sekarang di saat giliran Spain yang jatuh sakit, dia sudah membatalkan rapat untuk Spain (lebih tepatnya sih, bolos rapat bersama dia) dan memasak untuknya. Obat sudah tidak bisa diandalkan, dan ruangannya sudah cukup hangat… berarti tinggal satu hal yang bisa dia dilakukan...

"Lovi? Kenapa diam? Jangan-jangan, soal ciu-"

"_And the little boy falls asleep, among the ashes in the blazing flames… first one, then two…_"

Romano bisa melihat—tidak, merasakan Spain tertegun mendengar dirinya yang tiba-tiba menyanyi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup menatap mata hijau sang Spaniard yang dia tahu pasti sedang melebar dalam ketertegunan.

"A-Apa, _bastard? _Me-Memangnya salah kalau aku lagi pingin nyanyi di saat seperti ini? S-Sori ya, suaraku jelek! Aku keluar aja deh!"

Gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan yang masih agak lemas namun tetap mantap itu mencengkeram lengannya. Romano menoleh, mata hazelnya bertemu mata emerald mantan boss-nya, yang sedang tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku ingin dengar nyanyianmu, Lovi." Mata hijau itu menutup ketika Spaniard itu memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi; _gesture _yang membuat Romano harus bersusah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendorong Spain ke ranjang dan—_oh shit, _tidak lagi.

"Tinggallah dan menyanyi untukku, _por favor?_"

Seharusnya dia tahu, sekali dia mulai, tidak ada jalan kembali. Sambil menggerutu dia kembali duduk di kursinya, sampai Spain menepuk bahunya dan menunjuk sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia memutar matanya dan akhirnya meletakkan berat tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur, punggungnya hanya beberapa senti dari bantal Antonio. Dia bisa melihat Spain tersenyum semakin lebar ketika dia mengubah posisi tidurnya supaya bisa mendengarnya lebih baik. Dengan warna merah masih menghiasi wajahnya, sang pemuda Italia menutup matanya, menarik napas, dan membuka mulutnya.

"_Beloved faces floating, a thousand of dreams trickle back to the earth..._"

"_The night when silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born…_"

"_Across millions of years, let the prayers be returned back to the earth..._"

Dia bisa merasakan napas panas Spain sangat dekat di punggungnya, semakin lama semakin lambat dan teratur. Jemarinya menemukan jemari Spain, menggenggamnya perlahan ketika dia semakin masuk ke dalam melodi yang dinyanyikannya.

"_As_ _I continue to pray, please show this child what love is,_"

"_Hands sealed with a kiss…_"

Mata hazel itu terbuka perlahan, menghembuskan napas pelan begitu nada terakhir meninggalkan bibirnya. Dia menoleh, melihat Spain yang berbaring di balik punggungnya, mata hijaunya tertutup dan bibirnya tersenyum, tampak sangat tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Pemuda Italia itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut kecoklatan mantan bossnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_Rasanya… aku juga jadi mengantuk…_

Sebelum sifat 'tsun'-nya keluar, Romano dengan cepat masuk ke balik selimut Spain, wajahnya semakin memerah merasakan panas tubuh sang Spaniard yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Dia memandang wajah tidur Spain, yang masih sedikit merah karena demam namun tetap tampak menawan.

_Toh dia sakit karena perekonomian, bukan penyakit beneran… jadi nggak mungkin ketularan kan…_

Menarik selimut lebih erat menutupi mereka berdua, Romano membiarkan seulas senyum bermain sejenak di bibirnya yang biasanya cemberut sebelum maju perlahan dan memberi Spain kecupan kilat di bibir dan bisikan pelan.

"Cepat sembuh, _bastard_."

-fin?

**

* * *

**

A/N: …lagi-lagi ending gaje *headdesk*

**Seperti yang diungkapkan di **_**warning**_**, saya terlalu malas untuk research soal perekonomian Spain, jadi jujur saja kondisi si Antonio itu agak di-lebay-in. Saya cuma denger-denger perekonomiannya, yah, cukup jelek untuk standar Eropa; salah satu senior pernah bilang pengangguran di Spain tahun lalu mencapai 20% dan saya samar-samar inget dosen IR pernah bilang Spain termasuk empat negara termiskin di EU bersama Portugal dan dua yang lain saya lupa (ketahuan tidur di semua pelajaran kecuali sejarah dan sosiologi *dibejeg guru ybs*).  
****Oh dan lagu berikut judul fic ini tu terjemahan bahasa Inggris dari Tsunaida Te ni Kisu wo, **_**insert song**_**-nya DGray-Man. Nggak tahu kenapa, kalo denger itu lagu bawaannya ngantuk melulu. Yang dipakai terjemahan English soalnya kalau pake yang asli Japanese rasanya suasananya... kurang gimana gitu *dilempar truk*  
****Errr dan sampai akhir, saya masih nggak yakin siapa seme di fic ini =.= readers silakan memutuskan sesuai preferensi masing-masing (headcannon saya sih Spain dan Romano bisa gantian **_**topping **_**tergantung suasana hati -bletak-)  
****Akhir kata… kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan membuat author yang lagi stress (lagi) ini untuk kembali waras -apasih-**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
